This is Them
by self-piercing
Summary: Kiba and Ino take a look at their relationship one evening and tries to come to term with what they are to each other.


«I'll never be your lover.»

Her eyes connected with his as he thrusted inside of her. it was almost as if he stopped for a second. They weren't meant to be lovers. Her gaze shifted down his torso. He wasn't even making an effort. He was just there because she had allowed him and since she allowed it he had her where he wanted.

These encounters had been going on all the first semester of college. Ino hadn't made no new year's resolution to end them. She shook her head to get some hair out of her face.

Her eyes went wide as he claimed her mouth. They never kissed in bed. Outside, yes, as an invitation to take it to bed. Ino felt a rush to her stomach, as it traveled up her throat and was pulled down at the same time.

With little effort she pushed him over on his back.

She'd never be his lover.

He hadn't always been that way. There was a time he made an effort. Cleaned his room, candles and clean sheets. Ino wasn't sure if it made any difference anymore. He had taken her. She couldn't reverse it now. It was too late.

" _Aren't you too old."_

His response to learning that she had started college a virgin. His response to knowing she had never experienced what he wanted with her. it was a challenge. It was a new aim, a new goal. Now she was on top of him taking control.

He had never meant for it to go on. He had never seen himself months down the line with the blond at a party he had stumbled in on by chance.

She was so untainted. She was his to create. She wasn't his lover. At this point she was his creation.

He knew she regretted it, regretted him. She had told him so many times. Somewhere along the ride she had accepted that there was no return. So she might as well be the woman riding him with steady movements. Her hips rolling as she had done this so many times.

" _Take your hands off him!"_

They weren't an item, they weren't anything. Yet she had called out when she saw him be touched. They weren't anything. This was nothing. They had no future. They were now. She didn't know if they were tomorrow. That was no concern of hers at the moment.

She was jealous. Because sometimes it felt like he was all she had. The one that would look at her, the one that would take her home, the one that would fulfill her needs.

She tipped her head back with her mouth slightly open as she was getting into the rhythm. That Kiba was experience she knew. She could tell by the way he was rubbing her just right and the first moan escaped her mouth.

" _Don't get confused about us,"_

She knew they weren't dating, but Ino had at one point mistaken just how exclusive they were. She wasn't seeing anyone else on the side, but he was. He hadn't heard from her for weeks after that evening. She had found a note on his bed. Didn't need to read it when she saw the lipstick kiss on the piece of paper.

He had told her to calm down and it was the first time he had seen her emotions. See what she had on the inside. Rage. She had been mad. She had screamed and punched him several times. He had tipped her over the bed and pinned her down. Explained that they never agreed the terms of their relationship. To end their argument, he had torn of her underwear and had sex with her as she was still pinned and with her face down against his bed. Some part of him hoped she smelt the girl from last night.

So they weren't lovers. They had their own thing. Their own way.

There was nothing wrong with that.

They weren't harming anyone.

" _Why don't you let me know anything about you?"_

Ino had long gone given up getting to know him. What she knew she had learned from his room. She had seen him with a few of his friends around campus. He never greeted her. from what she had understood from his selection of books was that he studied economics.

He was always sharply dressed and seemed to be well liked among his peers. She didn't even know his last name. He knew every intimate detail about her body, what she liked or what she didn't. He had taken her virginity, he had given her her first orgasm and he had explored all of her. She didn't know his last name.

It was why they were just two strangers regularly having sex. Lovers. They weren't lovers. Even the name itself explained why they weren't. Love. How could she love this man she didn't know? This man that wouldn't let her know him. They weren't anything to each other but physical pleasure. That was what they were.

" _It's because we're not a couple like that, you're not my girlfriend."_

She wasn't his girlfriend, so she hadn't needed to act like she was. He didn't care how her day had been and she didn't care what his parents did for a living. They weren't like that. He didn't need a girlfriend. He needed carnal satisfaction. He needed to release his frustration sometimes and that was why he had Ino.

They knew what the other needed. Knew why they were doing this.

Close to the edge he stopped her. One thumb on each of her slender hips. It was one of the things that had attracted him to her. She was effortlessly skinny. He noticed easily who had to work for their bodies or not. It was the way they carried it. If they had to work for it they carried it with pride, they had done something to obtain it. If they were naturally skinny most of them didn't even know what they were carrying.

" _If you don't know me, I can be who you want me to."_

Ino was flipped over on her back again. Toes curling as he slipped out. She had been so close, she had felt him closing in too.

She hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. The light in the room came from the window and what the street lights shared with them. Had it just gotten that dark or had her eyes adapted to the dark? He was right above her. He had never been one to tease her. So she waited. Waited for him to enter her again and finish what they had started. Then she would call her friend Sakura, make plans for the night and go out after a shower.

Her friends knew about Kiba. Knew what they were doing. Some had expressed envy. She understood them, he was easy on the eyes. Brown hair just a tad short, always messy on the weekends. He was messy on the weekends, jeans, plaid shirts and hoodies. On days with class he dressed sharp. He took good care of himself.

What had made Ino blush the first time they met was how aware he was of his good looks. It was like he knew he looked like a tan Greek god, with check bones so sharp they could cut diamonds. He knew. She knew.

She had heard about these kind of boys, never saw herself falling for their charm. They were out to get one thing.

It wasn't as if Ino had been saving her virginity. It had never felt right, she wanted to be safe the first time, with someone she trusted. She had imagined herself finding someone in college. Preferably someone she would marry, but it didn't have to be.

She could feel his breath on her as he leaned in. Warm on her damp skin. She was almost scared what he would do next.

" _You'll be especially glad when you get to your first exams."_

Kiba didn't have much experience caring about women. He didn't try to keep them. If they left there was always someone else to take their place. Like with Ino. It just so happened that his old thing had started going out with her high school crush. He had been dumped, there wasn't much to being dumped when it was just sex.

These kinds of relationships were fleeting. It was only a matter of time before she found someone permanent. Find someone to take care of her the way he knew she wanted. For now, it was them he thought as he kissed her throat, almost nibbled.

For now, he'd make the best of the time he had with her. For now, she was his in some way and she listened to him. She heard him when he spoke of how this was the best solution for the both of them, and he had always made sure he was satisfied when he left. He hadn't been giving. He had been taking. Never once had he cared if she was satisfied.

" _I'm just stressed, I need to get my mind off assignments."_

Ino felt a new sensation as Kiba kissed her breast. He had touched them, at times seemed pleased by their size and other times not. He was hard to read and wouldn't tell unless he was asked. She was to timid and insecure to outright ask if her boobs were big enough.

The sensation felt weird, she liked it. She just couldn't understand. She kept wondering why instead of focusing on what. So she closed her eyes trying to focus on the sensation of his lips, his tongue against her sensitive breasts.

It was something like this she had been wanting from him. It didn't feel like she had wished. She wasn't fully able to take in the joy, the pleasure. It wasn't her boyfriend. It was the guy she fucked. The guy she couldn't communicate with. It wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"I have plans tonight."

She stuttered it out. She was short of breath and moans were hard to suppress. Her breasts were left alone again. Just the saliva left and she felt her breast go cold as he shifted and wind hit her. she had expected him to pick up where they had left off.

She hadn't expected to hear his feet hit the floor. She had wanted to finish this. Still lazy from almost reaching climax she hadn't noticed that he wasn't just going to the bathroom. He was dressed and over by the door. Frozen with his hand on the door handle.

She wouldn't go out that night. She wouldn't call Sakura. She would stay in bed for the rest of the night. Agonized by Kiba leaving before they had finished. Even more agonized by what he had said before he slipped out the door in a feline motion, without a sound. Perhaps he did make some noise, she didn't even register the door closing. His words were on repeat.

"You wanted to know me? My sister died when she was 19. Drunk driver, not her. Her friend. Took five lives that night and survived herself. My sister, another girl in their car and a family of three who had a daughter who was staying with her grandparents that night. She was a few years younger. Thin and hair almost as white as snow. I was 12 when it happened."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry, it got rushed towards the end. I'll probably go back and revise it. The dialogue in cursive is from the past, they have every second line each if that wasn't clear. Don't be shy about feedback or comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
